Harry Potter e os Olhos Misticos de Percepção de Morte
by mystic eyes of death victor
Summary: Minha primeira história. Que nem no original Harry Potter, sobrevive a Maldição da Morte, mas dessa vez ele ganhou um estranho poder, os olhos místicos de percepção de morte.T
1. Chapter 1

Olá essa é minha primeira fanfic. Essa é uma história do livro do Harry Potter, mas mesmo vocês podem acham algumas coisas que eu peguei de outras historias como tsukihime, etc.

Prólogo

Harry Potter acordou assustado, tinha tido um sonho estranho. Nele tinha uma estranha luz verde, uma motocicleta e um homem inacreditavelmente alto. Ficou lá durante um tempo, pensando sobre o estranho sonho, por um tempo, mas foi interrompido abruptamente por sua tia Petúnia.

— Acorde! Levante-se! — Estou indo! – ele respondeu — Ótimo, é o aniversário do Duda, e você vai fazer o café da manhã, e tome cuidado para não queimar, eu quero que fique tudo perfeito. — Tudo bem Tia Petúnia — disse Harry

Com isso, Harry Potter se levantou rapidamente. Já na cozinha, ele primeiro foi fazer as verduras as lavando primeiro e depois cortando em pequenos pedaços. Depois foi o bacon, tendo sido cortado em pedaços finos. Assim que foi pegar os temperos, ele avistou seu tio descendo as escadas até a cozinha. Ele é um homem grande e carnudo. Tinha um cabelo preto, penteado de forma delicada, para completar a figura, ele tinha um bigode. Acompanhado dele, vinham sua esposa e filho. A sua tia Petúnia era uma mulher muito magra, como uma cabeça parecida com a de um cavalo e longos cabelos loiros. O seu primo, era igual a o pai, retirando o cabelo facial, e os olhos azuis e cabelo loiros.

Tirando os olhos de sua família, continuou a fazer o café da manhã. Depois de ter terminado a comida, começou a botar os pratos na mesa (bacon com ovos e legumes). Enquanto botava a comida, Harry subitamente parou como se tivesse algum tipo de animal em sua frente. Fechando os olhos, relaxou por uns segundos, abrindo os olhos novamente não viu nada anormal o fazendo suspirar em alivio.

Assim que todos terminaram, Tio Válter logo disse:

— Hoje, nós iremos ao zoológico, para comemorar o aniversário do Duda, então moleque é melhor se comportar, ou ira ficar preso naquele armário para sempre.

— Entendido, Tio Válter.

— Ótimo, agora vá fazer o resto de suas tarefas, e quando acabar, vá tomar um banho e se arrume.

Uma hora depois todos tinham chegado ao zoológico, assim que os Dursleys estavam ocupados, eu logo me separei deles para ir ver uma cobra presa, se esquentando no sol quente.

— Eu tenho inveja de você — Harry disse depois de um tempo — poder ficar ai, descansando no sol o quanto você, ocasionalmente comer um rato ou outro, deve ser ótimo viver assim sem nem poder se preocupar com sua própria sobrevivência. Deve ser ótimo.

A cobra fez um movimento que lembrava, vagamente de um 'huff' e começou a ignorar o garoto.

— Desculpe se eu o ofendi — Harry disse — mas eu estou entediado e gostaria de falar com alguém.

Ela olhou a Harry por um momento e respondeu:

— Tudo bem, eu te perdoo, mas sobre o que quer falar.

— Qual a sua espécie.

— Eu sou uma jiboia-constritora, vindo do Brasil.

— Entendo como é o Brasil — perguntou Harry.

— Fui criado em cativeiro, nunca fui lá — disse a cobra de forma triste.

— Oh — o garoto exclamou.

Infelizmente Duda escolheu essa hora para estragar nossa conversa, berrando:

— PAI, O HARRY TÁ FALANDO COM A COBRA, PAI!

Não é nem necessário mencionar que Harry ficou de castigo por causa disso, a única parte boa do dia foi quando a cobra se soltou e tentou morder o Duda, foi francamente hilário, mas por alguma razão, Tio Válter e Tia Petúnia, não pareciam ter apreciado a risada do sobrinho.

Muito mais tarde dentro de seu armário, Harry desejava, pela milésima vez que algum parente distante viesse o buscar, e assim ele pudesse se livrar do pesadelo que é os dursleys, mas infelizmente, isso nunca aconteceu, os dursleys são sua única família. E talvez, ele refletiu, ele não mereça um final feliz depois do que aconteceu alguns anos atrás, Harry sente náusea só de pensar no que aconteceu. Sim, ele pensou amargamente, um assassino como ele não merece nenhuma felicidade.


	2. Chapter 2

**Primeiro Capitulo**

Já fazia uma semana desde o fiasco que foi a festa de aniversario do Duda, e se aproveitando disso os amigos de Duda, decidiram que era uma ótima ideia visita-lo, e participar do esporte favorito do Duda: perseguir Harry. Por essa razão é que Harry está muito satisfeito em somente ficar perambulando pelas ruas, e assim poder ficar longe de Duda e sua turma. Felizmente se tudo der certo, ele vai ter se livrado do Duda, quando setembro começar, devido ao fato que ele irá para a escola secundária, enquanto seu primo terá que ir para Smeltings a escola antiga, do Tio Válter.

— Eles metem a cabeça dos garotos no vaso sanitário no primeiro dia de escola — contou ele a Harry — quer ir lá em cima praticar?

Harry francamente acha que ter a cabeça enfiada no vaso é muito melhor que ter que ser obrigado a ir à mesma escola que seu primo. Certo dia de julho, tia Petúnia levou Duda a Londres para comprar o uniforme da Smeltings e deixou Harry com a Sra. Figg. Naquela noite mesmo, Duda veio à sala de jantar usando seu novo uniforme, e Harry ao ver o uniforme nunca esteve mais grato de não ter que usar uma roupa tão horrível. Seu bom humor, todavia só durou até Tia Petúnia ter mostrado seu novo e fedido novo uniforme na manhã seguinte.

Duda e tio Válter entraram ambos com os narizes franzidos por causa do cheiro do novo uniforme de Harry. Tio Válter abriu o jornal como sempre fazia e Duda bateu na mesa com a bengala da Smeltings, que ele carregava para todo lado.

Ouviram o clique da portinhola para cartas e o som da correspondência caindo no capacho da porta.

— Apanhe o correio, Duda — disse tio Válter por trás do jornal.

— Mande o Harry apanhar.

— Apanhe o correio Harry.

— Mande o Duda apanhar.

— O cutuque com a bengala da Smeltings, Duda.

Harry se esquivou da bengala da Smeltings e foi apanhar o correio. Havia três coisas no capacho: um postal da irmã do tio Válter, Guida, que estava passando férias na ilha de Wihgt, um envelope pardo que parecia uma conta e uma "_carta para Harry"._

Harry apanhou-a e ficou olhando, o coração vibrando. Ninguém, jamais, em toda a sua vida, lhe escrevera. Quem escreveria? Ele não tinha amigos, nem outros parentes, não era sócio da biblioteca, de modo que jamais recebera sequer os bilhetes grosseiros pedindo a devolução de livros. Contudo, ali estava, uma carta, endereçada tão claramente que não podia haver engano.

_Sr. H. Potter_

_O Armário sob a Escada_

_Rua dos Alfeneiros 4_

_Little Whinging Surrey_

O envelope era grosso e pesado, feito de pergaminho amarelado e endereçado com tinta verde-esmeralda. Não havia selo.

Quando virou o envelope, com a mão trêmula, Harry viu um lacre de cera púrpura com um brasão, um Leão, uma Águia, um Texugo e uma Cobra circulando uma grande letra "H".

— Anda depressa, moleque! — gritou tio Válter da cozinha. — fazendo o quê, procurando cartas-bombas? — E riu da própria piada.

Harry pensou durante alguns segundos se deveria mostrar a carta ou não, e depois de um pouco de tempo hesitando, racionalizou que isso não era problema dos Dursleys, e guardou a carta no bolso.

Comeu o café da manhã rapidamente, com pressa de ler sua carta. Alguns minutos depois, seguro no seu armário, rapidamente abriu ela e começou a ler o conteúdo na carta:

_ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA HOGWARTS_

_Diretor: Alvo Dumbledore _

_(Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Cacique Supremo, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos)._

_Prezado Sr. Potter,_

_Temos o prazer de informar que Você tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários. O ano letivo começa em 1º de setembro. Aguardamos sua coruja até 31 de julho, no mais tardar._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Minerva __McGonagall__._

_Diretora Substituta._

— Aguardamos sua coruja — disse Harry em voz alta.

Harry inicialmente pensou que isso era algum tipo de brincadeira do Duda, e estava prestes a ir ver seu primo, e jogar isso na sua cara, e só parou devido ao fato que subitamente tinha se lembrado de uma antiga memória:

_**Harry quando tinha somente 8 anos estava sentado em um parque, falava com uma atraente mulher com **__**cabelos ruivos**__**, olhos azuis, **__**vestindo uma camisa branca**__**, **__**calça jeans azul **__**puxada **__**na altura dos joelhos **__**e um par de **__**sapatos marrons**_

— _**Srta**__**, como você sabe tanto sobre meus olhos? — perguntou Harry curioso.**_

— _**Bem Harry, isso é devido ao fato que eu sou uma bruxa. — Ela respondeu — e Harry já não disse para me chamar de Aoko.**_

— _**Desculpe Aoko, mas se você é uma bruxa, isso quer dizer que você que você pode fazer mágica, não é. **_

— _**Sim eu posso — **__**ao **__**olhar de **__**espanto na cara de Harry **__**ela sorriu **__**— quer que eu te mostre um feitiço — ela ofereceu.**_

— _**Se não é muito problema — ele disse**_

_**Em resposta ela pegou uma varinha de madeira estranhamente avermelhada, e com alguns movimentos transfigurou uma Árvore em um porco.**_

— _**Então, legal não é — ela disse.**_

Harry agitou sua cabeça um pouco para tirar sua mente das memórias. Harry não podia deixar de sorrir, quanto ele percebeu que isso não era só uma brincadeira de mau gosto do Duda. Se isso for verdade ele poderia até mesmo ver Aoko de novo, e agredecer a ela por ter o ajudado tanto naqueles tempos dificeis. E foi com pensamentos agradaveis que ele escreveu sua resposta.

Ao longo do dia Harry estava inquieto, se contorcendo em cada pequeno barulho vindo da porta da frente, à espera de alguém para vir e dar-lhe de volta parte de sua herança. Mas o primeiro dia passou e ninguém veio, no segundo dia o entusiasmo inicial diminuiu um pouco e no terceiro dia Harry estava de volta a um comportamento mais estó eles não me queiram naquela escola, e só seja algum tipo de brincadeira, pensou Harry de forma pensamentos no entanto, foram interrompidos pela voz de seu primo:

—Harry, é melhor você descer aqui, pois alguém que quer falar com você!

Muito rápido, ele chegou à cozinha para ver uma visão peculiar e um pouco engraçada de um homem muito alto, preso na porta da cozinha com uma Petúnia irritada tentando empurrá-lo sem quebrar nada. Mas quando o homem percebeu Harry ele simplesmente quebrou a porta.

— Harry! — Disse o homem grande — É bom ver você de novo, rapaz. Da primeira vez que te vi, você era apenas uma coisinha pequena em meus braços — Depois de entrar completamente na casa, ele espanou-se e, finalmente, lembrou-se de algo importante. — Desculpe pela porta Sra. Dursley. Eles realmente não fazem portas para o meu tamanho, você vê.

— Não me diga — disse Petúnia.

— É a verdade — O homem respondeu, aparentemente não entendendo o sarcasmo.

**20 MINUTOS DEPOIS**

— Então meus pais não morrerem numa batida de carro — eu perguntei novamente só para ter certeza.

— Exatamente Harry — Hagrid respondeu triste.

E eles mentiram para mim todo esse tempo, Harry pensou. Durante alguns segundos, fúria nublou todo o resto dos seus pensamentos. Ao ponto que foi necessário Hagrid tocar seu ombro, para Harry eliminar a fúria de sua mente.

— Está bem Harry — Hagrid perguntou preocupado.

—Estou Hagrid — Harry respondeu — nós vamos comprar meu material agora, não é.

— Só amanhã — Hagrid respondeu exuberância de volta — mas antes de ir embora, eu irei te dar algo que sua mãe me deu quando você nasceu, e insistiu para te dar.

Tendo dito isso, ele enfiou uma mão gigante em um dos vários bolsos, em seu casaco. E dele tirou uma pequena espada oriental, pelo menos Harry achava que era uma espada, mas é difícil saber, levanto em conta do fato de que não poderia ter mais 30 cm, ela tinha um punho completamente preto, e uma bainha também preta.

— Aqui está — disse Hagrid.

Aceitando o presente, Harry sentiu algo estranho assim que tocou a espada, tinha algo estranhamente hipnótico e familiar nela. Ele tirou a bainha e viu que a sua lâmina era, que nem o resto da espada preta, apesar de que diferente do resto da espada ela tem estranhos símbolos vermelhos.

— É algum tipo de arma dos trouxas, não é... — Harry tem certeza que Hagrid continuou falando, mas ele simplesmente, não conseguia prestar atenção no gigante. A temperatura do seu sangue estava subindo vários graus.

Olhando ao Hagrid, Harry teve que lutar para se controlar.

Tudo que ele podia ver eram linhas. Matar o gigante seria tão fácil, ele pensou, só teria que cortar as linhas, e os seus membros iriam juntos, ele nem perceberia que Harry estava o matando até que fosse muito tarde...

— Ei, Harry tem certeza que está bem, parece meio tenso — felizmente a voz do Hagrid, tirou o menino bruxo do seu trance.

— Na verdade Hagrid eu estou um pouco cansado, poderia sair daqui para eu dormi.

— Claro!Te vejo amanhã, Harry! — e com isso ele foi.

— Vou dormir — eu disse apressadamente para minha tia, que ainda estava sentada no sofá, esperando que terminássemos, de conversar. Eu simplesmente não posso ficar nesse lugar por ainda mais tempo.


End file.
